


Let's Sail

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Series: Prompt Challenge 2016 [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Light-Hearted, but you can ship whoever you want, except juggey, no specific ships, practice writing, time period: 1700s-1800s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all pirates are out to kill. Some just want a good time or the ultimate treasure. That sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Sail

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #31: A story set at sea (technically only one part takes place at sea but w/e)

The sound of a horse clopping down the street was the only sound to be heard that night and as quickly as it had come, it faded away. Even the nearby pub was quiet with only a few murmurings to break the silent night. 

A group of men sat around a table, the candlelight illuminating their faces and a piece of paper on the table. Two masked men were portrayed on the sheet with the word “Wanted” printed at the top. 

“They say a reward is given for the one who brings these men back, dead or alive,” one man murmured to the others. “Are you with me?”

The other men hesitated and one spoke up. “These papers have been around the city and everyone here is thirsty for money. We need to act quick if we wish to get to them first.”

“How do we find them?” another asked and as if on clockwork, the door swung open and two figures marched in.

Both had on masks, though the dark-haired man had one of black while the other’s was blue. Capes flowed behind them and as they walked towards the bar, their sword hilts made a soft clinking as they hit their belts. The man at the bar swallowed and reached under the bar for his gun, though held his hand there to not raise alarm yet. 

The dark-haired man gave a nod to his companion and motioned for the other to join him at his side. The two sat down, but the air in the pub remained thick and unwelcoming. 

The men glanced at each other as they heard the click of a safety and then they spun around, pulling out their guns that had been hidden in their clothing. Everyone in the pub jumped up, pulling out their weapons as well and before anything else could be said, a gunfight began. The masked men each took a side to start shooting on and then made a quick reversal to pull out their other guns, the one in the blue mask crouching while the other fired over his head. 

Men rushed forward and the masked men began throwing blows with the butts of their now empty guns, grabbing heads when they could and smashing into the bar and neighboring chairs. 

Suddenly, the man in the black mask was grabbed from behind and he struggled against the hold until both of them froze, seeing a gun pointed in their direction.

“Sorry to ruin the fun, X-Ray.”

It was the barman, who was now standing on the top of the wooden top, gun out at the ready.  
The man in the black mask held his breath and jumped slightly when the gun went off. The hold around his neck was released and a body dropped to the floor.

“God, Mogar. I told you to not do that anymore,” the man in the black mask reprimanded.

The barman, Mogar, rolled his eyes and hopped off the bar. “That’s the thanks I receive? Maybe I should let them kill you the next time.”

The man in the black mask sighed and looked around the room, now littered in dead bodies. 

“Vav, are you alright?” he asked, though he wasn’t sure why. The other man was proudly standing over a surprisingly large pile of bodies and he looked at the other two men as if he was expecting some kind of praise.

“Never better!” Vav grinned and he hopped over his pile. “I’m getting better at this, aren’t I, X-Ray?” 

X-Ray gave an approving smile and then felt himself pushed harshly forward.

“The guards will be here any minute. We best get back to the ship,” Mogar growled.

Quickly stepping over the bodies, the three men rushed out of the pub and into the cobblestone street.

“Race?” X-Ray questioned with a sparkle in his eyes.

“We don’t have the ti-“ Mogar began to argue, but his companions had already begun using window ledges and brick walls to get onto the roof. 

“I’m going to kill you both when we get back to the ship,” Mogar said to himself through gritted teeth and began running down the street while the other two men raced along the rooftops, using the lanterns and bright moon to find their way to the harbor.  
~  
In the harbor, a ship was tucked away behind the docks. It had sails of black with an oddly colored green star in the center of the biggest sail. Two men were sitting on barrels, one with a watch and the other looking around nervously.

“Do you think they’ll be back in time?” the man with the red hair and beard asked the other in a low voice.

Glancing up from his watch, the other man raised his eyebrow. “They’ll be fine, Jack. They told us to leave the harbor at half past 10 and we still have three minutes.” He adjusted his hat on his head and gave one last look at the watch before snapping it closed. A gun sounded off in the distance and he smiled.

“Right on time.” He stood up and began walking up the ramp to the dock, the other man following obediently behind. “Jeremy, what do you see?” he called up to the crow’s nest. 

A head popped up over the top with a spyglass and there was a moment of silence. 

“Here they come, Captain Geoff!”

“Hoist the anchor!” Geoff yelled and ran over to the wheel while crewmembers, Lindsay and Trevor, pulled in the ramp.

Jack rushed over to Geoff’s side and grabbed his arm. “Why are we already pulling out of the harbor? They won’t have a chance to get on!”

“It’ll be fine,” a new voice cut in and Jack went to glare at Ryan, the cartographer of the ship. “You know how the lads are.”

“Anchor up!” Kdin yelled from another part of the ship with Caleb and the ship slowly began to move forward. 

More shots rang out in the city and a few worried glances were cast over the ship. Three figures could be seen in the distance, causing Geoff to laugh at the scene, as X-Ray and Vav climbed down from the roofs to run alongside Mogar onto the docks. 

“They’re not going to make it…” Jack began muttering to himself and tapping his foot nervously.

“Come now, Jack. Have a little faith in our boys,” Geoff grinned and steered the ship out of the harbor. 

As the ship began to pass the final dock, the thundering of footsteps came, followed by three men leaping towards the ship.

“Get down!” Mogar screamed and everyone on the ship ducked. Bullets fired over all of their heads and Geoff, with the help of Jack, did his best to continue steering the ship into the open sea. 

Finally, the shots died down and each person on the ship peeked over the edge, seeing a defeated group of soldiers just out of range. Letting out a sigh of relief, Jack stood up and glared at the three men laying on their backs catching their breaths.

“What?” Vav asked and took off his mask as he sat up. 

“The three of you need to stop proving you can do everything in the last minute.”

X-Ray laughed and stood up. “But we can do everything last minute, Jack. Why else do you think we do it?”

“Yes, children, let’s stop arguing,” Geoff cut in. “Did you get it?”

Mogar handed a piece of cloth to Geoff and scowled. “Is this really what you made us go into the capital for?”

Geoff looked at the cloth in his hands and then handed it off to Ryan, confused.

“It’s a map,” Ryan stated and studied the cloth closely. “A map to Rodentham, so yes, this was what we sent you in for.”

“You do realize there’s a bounty on X-Ray and Vav’s heads?” Mogar argued and this peaked everyone’s interest. “I know Rodentham is important, but with the law on our tail…”

“Yes, some law,” Geoff scoffed. “There’s a reason I’m a pirate, Michael.”

Mogar raised his eyebrow at the mention of his real name and Geoff rolled his eyes. “You’re on the ship and it’s only us. I think I can call you Michael now.”

“Fine, fine,” Mogar, now Michael, grumbled and an excited cheer was heard from the other side of the ship before Michael was bowled over by Lindsay. 

“How many deaths?” Ryan asked as the mood of the ship calmed down and Jack took to going to the front of the ship.

“Ryan, you sick bastard,” Ray said with a grin and hopped up onto a nearby barrel. “What do you think, Gavin?”

“Fourteen?” Gavin said with light uncertainty and slid down the railing after Michael and Lindsay.

Ray shrugged and smiled, catching Ryan’s soft laughter. “I thought the warrant for X-Ray and Vav’s arrest would’ve come sooner. I wonder what Geoff will do now.”

“You’re still crew members,” Ryan reassured. “Rodentham is our ultimate goal, so as long as you and Gavin don’t get caught, he’ll keep you.”

Ray nodded, staring out towards the vast ocean and breathed the sea air in deeply. “Well, I’m going to get some rest and change out of this getup. I’ll see you in the morning?”

“As always,” Ryan murmured and turned on a nearby lantern to look over the new map while he still had some peace and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look another hiatus story. This one's been sitting for a while too and I just want to get it out in hopes of inspiration


End file.
